1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable information communication terminals, such as mobile telephone terminals, and, more particularly, to GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) operatively associated with operation devices for portable information communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the proliferation of mobile telephone terminals, many people have mobile telephone terminals. Users select a mobile telephone terminal with a desired design and operability from among mobile telephone terminals with various types of designs and operability on the market and buy and use the selected one.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-30575 (FIGS. 2 and 4) discloses a mobile station provided with a display, a keyboard, and an operating knob for using a menu. In this mobile station, an item is selected on the menu by rotating the operating knob, and a function is performed by pushing the operating knob, the last performed function is disabled by pulling the operating knob.